jiotvappfandomcom-20200217-history
Jiotv-app Wiki
Welcome to the ! Jio Tv - In India, Just ask a Jio SIM users, did they like Jio tv app. Sure, they will. why? because the service is awesome. So what is Jio TV? The service from reliance Jio, for the users that stream TV channels live. The service they are providing in two manner. One is Via a smartphone app and one another way is Via a web application. The Jio tv - the known well using app in india. each and every Jio users are using the JioTv app on their smartphone. One of the advantage of the app is, you can enjoy the favorite tv channels, shows, serials etc any time anywhere with your smartphone. The app was coded in both iOS and Android platform, so that the app is available to download for both iOS and Android users. The service is likely to use in India since this is purely based for India customers. More over for the Jio SIM users. the live streaming is on time and there is no any delay on the actual streaming of the channels. Jio Tv App - For iOS and Android As said above the service one is the live tv channels streaming Via the smartphone apps. The interface of the apps are very interesting , and very graphical user interested. The app is very simple to use and operate. even a user with no technical knowledge can use the Jio tv application on their smartphone. when each and every time they (the app developers) launches or updates the app module on both android playstore and iOS app store, more channels are adding. their live streaming and the app features also developing. The app feature integration and development is purely based on the valuation based on the comments that are coming directly from the users in both ios and android app store. There is the option to add the comments on the app by the download personalities. so they are using the app, and any issue of any recommendation to get best app, they can leave the comments. The developers read all those comments, they are then working based on those users comments, any bug fixing etc. and then relaunch the app with the new coded app. Features Loaded in Jio Tv Android and iOS * Good interface * two drop down menu to select and filter channels * catch up options. * play and pause options * pre telecast shows up to before 7 days. * search box to quick find channels. * personalized channels from Jio Like JioCricket, Jiofootball etc. * Slider and link to the special shows. * HD channels and normal channels too * mark favorite channels as star or by heart symbol in the interface for quick retrieval Jio Tv Web Platform This Jio tv web platform referred to as the web application where we use the web browsers like google chrome, mozilla firefox etc to stream the tv channels online live. The service is available via a unique resource location (URL) generally called as the website address. the web address is https://jiotv.com. But the URL is still not active and is due to the issue may be in the development process or due to the legal issues. whatever it may be, the ink is active with the location to download the smartphone apps for both iOS and android users. The web application was alive some months ago and gone under maintenance page. so we assume that the developers are developing the web application for the user. Next - Jio Tv For Personal Computers Running on windows operating system The another level of watching tv channels on personal computers. here we use the same android application that is running by providing a platform that can install the apk files on the system. The platform is by just installing the android emulators software and using which we install the jio tv apk on the software and run the app in windows based computers. Just using the Jio Id and password in order to get sign in to the app. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse